USS Endeavour (NCC-1805)
|affiliation= , |commander=Derbes, |status=Active (2263)| |altimage= }} In the Kelvin timeline, the USS ''Endeavour'' (NCC-1805) was a starship, an in service to in the 2260s decade. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 1") History The Endeavour succeeded a previous USS Endeavour, which was lost at in 2258, during Nero's temporal incursion. (TOS movie: Star Trek) Science officer Amos transferred off the Endeavour and onto the . (TOS - Deity comic: "Part 1") Two of the Endeavour's officers, Andorian engineering lieutenant Hila and Human communications officer Murcia were in fact members of a higher-species who were sent to observe the species of the three-dimensional universe. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 6") Following the destruction of the , and the retirement of Captain Derbes, the ship was sent onto a one-year exploratory mission under the command of former Enterprise captain . Though her first assignment was the to explore the unmapped Pellion system, she changed course to respond to distress signal issued by the nearby . (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 1") Her first mission was a response to a distress signal issued by the nearby USS Concord. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 1") The Endeavour followed the attacker, discovering that a Borg sphere was responsible. Though the Endeavour's weapons briefly caught the sphere off-guard, it adapted quickly and beamed an assimilated Craig Terrell onto the Endeavour as a warning before warping off. The Endeavour assisted the outpost survivors before pursuing. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 2") On the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone, Spock and Nyota Uhura joined the crew in their pursuit where it was deduced that the Borg were searching for the Narada. Arriving at a Romulan outpost, the command crew beamed down to try and stop the Borg only to be overpowered with Spock being taken prisoner. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 3") To gain further access into Romulan space, Kirk was forced to surrender the Endeavour and her crew to the . After being escorted to Romulus, Kirk had the Endeavour's compliment of photon torpedoes beamed within the Borg sphere, destroying it. In gratitude, the Endeavour was allowed to go in peace but at the cost of leaving Commander Valas behind. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 4") While being repaired at a starbase, Lieutenant Commander was made the ship's first officer. On its first mission out, the Endeavour was caught in the gravity well of a white hole which only sealed itself with Hila's sacrifice, leaving Murcia as a human aboard the Endeavour. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 6") The Endeavour was later tasked with transporting the Andorian ambassador to the Babel Conference as well as a contingent of Starfleet cadets. After the Romulan ambassador Joltair had been poisoned, the Endeavour' pursued a ship fleeing the conference. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 7") The crew discovered that the Tellarite ambassador, Kintro, had been responsible for Joltair's death and returned him to Babel where he was turned over to the Romulan Pilok. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 8") The Endeavour was later intercepted by Thalia, a friend of Kirk's, for aid in recovering her mother, Eurydice, from Antos IV. Unbeknownst to the crew, Kirk was assaulted on the planet and replaced by the still living though insane Captain who had assumed Kirk's form. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 11") Garth used Kirk's security codes to assume control of the Endeavour so as to attack the USS Heisenberg, now commanded by Jiang, as revenge for his perceived abandonment before Kirk beamed aboard and reestablished control of the Endeavour. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 12") Sometime afterwards, Pavel Chekov disembarked from the Endeavour to return to Yorktown. The Endeavour soon detected unusual readings, similar to the ones detected by the Enterprise months back, and set course to investigate. (TOS - IDIC comic: "Part 1") The Endeavour was pulled into a multiversal collection of vessels where Kirk recognized the Enterprise commanded by his female counterpart. As the quantum energy surged, Kirk and McCoy were beamed off the Endeavour. (TOS - IDIC comic: "Part 2") Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Derbes (ret. 2263) **Captain (2263) *first officer: **Commander Valas (-2263) **Commander (2263, acting first officer) **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *science officer: **Lieutenant Ellix *communications officer: **Lieutenant Murcia **Lieutenant (2263) *navigator: **Lieutenant **Lieutenant (2263) *chief medical officer: **Doctor Groffus *doctor: **Lieutenant Commander *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *Engineer(s): **Lieutenant Keenser (2263) **Lieutenant Hila (-2263) *crew: **unnamed Humans **unnamed Vulcans Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Aegis class starships Category:Alternate realities